Boy In My Dreams
by Shion-Chie
Summary: The first thing Sakura arrived in a new town, she dreamed of someone.She can really feel happiness and contentment together with him...But the problem is, she don't know who he is.She can't see his face nor hear his voice.Will she able to know?R&R..nn
1. Who are You?

_What is this I'm feeling? I just can't explain…You're so near yet, I can't see your face. I've never felt so contented, so happy like this…It's you're filling my life with your love, with your smile, with your voice, with your kisses, with your touch. You're looking at me like I'm the only girl you've ever lay your eyes on. You're saying my name like it's the only word you've learned. Listening to me like my voice is the only sound you can ever hear. We're sitting here so close together like we're the only one left in this world. Who are you? I want to know…your name…your face…Please tell me…Please show me…Please…_

BAM!!!

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" shouted Touya banging outside her bedroom door. "Or you'll be late on your first day in school."

Sakura sat up groggily and sighed. She can still hear his footsteps descending on the stairs to their kitchen.

"Oh, brother!" murmured Sakura as she slumped back on her pillows and closed her eyes. She can still remember her dream. Oh, yes! It's really clear; it feels like it just happened…It seems so real.

'_Who is he? It's such a pity that I didn't have time to know who can that be,' _she thought.

"You're always on the wrong timing, Touya!" Sakura complained as she stood up from her bed and started to get ready for school.

'_For school!' _she thought. _'I almost forgot it's my first day. We just arrived here yesterday and started unpacking. Running here and there like mad dogs! Ouch! My whole body still ached! Oh…I'll really get you for this, Touya!"_

"Hey slowpoke!" she heard her brother shouted from the kitchen below. "Are you still sleeping up there? I'll finish your breakfast for you if you don't hurry up!"

"Don't you dare!" she answered back as she run downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, Touya!" she greeted him as she arrived, the smell of fresh eggs and milk greeted her back.

"Good morning," he responded. "Hurry up now. I'll be leaving in five minutes." He warned her as he stood up and went to the sink to wash his dishes and brush his teeth.

"Five minutes?!"

"Yeah," he said casually. "Oh, by the way, don't forget it's your duty to cook dinner."

"Of course!" Sakura said. "How could I forget, my beloved brother."

Sakura hurried up when she heard the front door opened.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Don't burn the rice again!" he teased as he closed the door behind him.

"Please settle now, class. You have a new classmate," announced Miss Mizuki. "Come here, shy one. Introduce yourself."

Sakura took a deep breath before she entered the classroom.

"Good morning…I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she said quietly.

"Oh some now, you can do better than that," Mizuki said to her.

"Well, I prefer if you'll just call me by my first name," Sakura said as she raised her head and smiled.

"Alright, Sakura," said Mizuki. "I hope, class, you'll welcome Miss Sakura with open hands and a sincere heart." She pointed at the vacant seat beside a girl with long black hair near the window.

"Sakura, kindly take your seat beside Miss Daidouji and make yourself comfortable."

"Can you tell me about your family?"

Tomoyo eagerly asked Sakura. They immediately became friends the moment she sat on he vacant seat. They are now at the school cafeteria eating lunch together.

"Well," she said. "There's not much to tell about. My mom did when I'm at the age of three and dad died when I'm seven. It's me and my older brother, Touya that's the only left to depend each other. And-" she stopped abruptly and started to look around to see the faces of the students inside the cafeteria.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" concerned eyes of Tomoyo asked her as she too, looks around her.

"It's feels like…someone is watching me…" Sakura whispered, still searching around her. Then at last, her eyes met with someone standing outside the cafeteria door.

Instantly, she felt that time has stop, the world stop moving, silence cloaked around them. It feels like, life doesn't matter anymore as long as she stare into those eyes, her green eyes with his amber ones. '_Is he…the boy, in my dream this morning? It really feels like him.'_ Sakura slowly started to stand, her eyes still meeting his. _'I want to meet him, to know him to-'_

"Sakura? Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice seemed to come from a distance but still was able to bring her back to reality from fantasy.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Yes," Sakura replied as she sat back down. She still can't forget his eyes. It feels like it had barred into her mind, reading her thought. "I'm alright, Tomoyo. Don't worry…Umm…Do you know who…" her voice drifted when she look towards the cafeteria door and fond that the boy is gone.

"Who is it, Sakura?"

"He's gone…" Sakura muttered the sound of dismay clear in her voice. "It doesn't matter. Let's go back now, Tomoyo."

"Ok…" Tomoyo shrugged as she picked up her things and followed Sakura.

That night, Sakura found difficulty in sleeping. Her thoughts full of the boy she saw that noon.

'_Is he the one?' _This question lingered in her mind throughout the day…and night. _'I want to know his name…I want to hold his hands…I want to feel him beside me…I want to…gaze into those warm depths forever and ever.'_

These thought still lingered in her even when she drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted her first thing she step in the room.

"Good morning, Tomoyo…" she replied unenthusiastically. That night, she again dreamt the boy and herself sitting together. But Sakura can't still figure out where they are or who the boy really is. The only thing she remembers is that the boy showed something in his hands and started to put it on her. When she woke up, no matter how hard she tried, she can't remember what that thing is.

"You look really exhausted, Sakura," Tomoyo observed.

"Well, yeah, I didn't have much sleep last night."

"Hmm," Tomoyo murmured. "I think, to liven you up, Check out on what's on your desk."

Tomoyo smiled while eyeing something on Sakura's desk. When Sakura came closer, this something turned out to be a beautifully carved wooden box. When she opened the bos, she saw petals of freshly picked sakura blossoms with a pink note.

"It's so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed. "Thank you very much, Tomoyo!"

"Hey! Don't thank me," Tomoyo laughed. "I'm not the one who put it there. It's already on your desk when I arrived here."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked while admiring the box.

"Yeah," she said. "Open the pink note, Sakura. Maybe he wrote his name on it."

"Let's see," Sakura smiled as she gently opened the note. "Ok, it says, 'Cherry Blossoms for my one and only Chérie Sakura.' there's no signature in here, how can I-"

When Sakura slowly closed the note, something feel from it and she when she picked it up, she saw that it was a necklace with a sakura flower pendant.

"Wow…" Sakura said, lost for words.

"How cute!" Tomoyo admired the necklace then hugged her suddenly. "You already have an admirer on your second day of school, Sakura!"

"Don't talk too loud, Tomoyo…" Sakura hissed when Tomoyo started talking about the box and the pendant. They were already having their lunch in the school cafeteria.

"Don't be shy, Sakura," she said. "And why aren't you wearing you're necklace?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied truthfully. She can't really tell why she doesn't want to put the necklace on her. No matter how Tomoyo tried to persuade her, she still insists on not wearing it.

"Hmm," Tomoyo said as she took one of Sakura's hands. "I think, you like him to put it on-"

Her sentence was cut off when one of her classmates approached her and told her that Miss Mizuki calls for her.

"Don't wait for me, Tomoyo," she said. "See you in the next class."

"Good luck, Sakura!" Tomoyo called out on her.

'_Why do I always feel as if I'm being watched?' _she asked herself as she took the necklace from her pocket and gaze at it. She was so absorbed on her thoughts that she accidentally bumped on someone and the necklace fell from her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said as she started to reach the necklace from the floor. But the one whom she bumped into was faster and got the necklace first and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much," Sakura said and smiled at him. She was shocked when she found out that that someone she bumped into was the boy with the beautiful amber eyes. Sakura blushed unexpectedly and bowed her head down.

'_I've met him at last!' _she thought frantically. _'But I'm not ready! What should I say? I'm so embarrassed! What should I do?'_

"You're welcome," he replied as he placed his hand on her chin and raised her head to face him. "Just don't lose the necklace, alright?"

"Yes," Sakura murmured. She was lost in his voice, it was so deep and so…gentle.

"Well, see you!" he smiled at her and parted.

"See you? Don't lose the necklace? What does he mean by that?" Sakura thoughts revolved around these questions as she started to walk towards the faculty. But she feels like she wants to turn and look for him instead.

* * *

Wee...!!!I know...I know!!! I really love to write stories with mushy-mushy romance in them...that's just the way I like it...___

anyway...hope you'll read my story...and then...review it if you may...lots of thankies!!!n___n


	2. Hello!

"So how's the 'interview'?" Tomoyo asked Sakura while they were walking home. School ended early that day. That Tomoyo decided to walk home with her than ride on her usual ride home.

"How did you know that it's an 'interview?" Sakura laughed.

"Well," Tomoyo shrugged and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hmm…It's just, question this and that…" Sakura said while making some gestures in the air with her hands. "And when she asked if I'm enjoying myself here, I answered, 'Of course! And it's all thanks to Tomoyo!'"

"That's so true!" she laughed. ""Well, we'll gonna split here, Sakura. My house is this way. Thank you very much for accompanying me! See you tomorrow!"

"Ok! Take care!" she shouted and started to walk home.

Without warning, Sakura stopped and looked towards her right. It feels like, something's drawing her there. She had no choice but to go there and…

"Wow…" her voice full of awe when she looked around her. She was standing beside a lake that is surrounded by field of different kinds of flowers that were also surrounded by cherry blossom trees. She breathed in deeply, loving the scents from the flowers around her. The wind softly lifting her hair. The sound of water was like music in her ears.

'_Strange,' _she thought. _'This place seems so familiar. The lake, the flowers, the tress, the wind, the scents…It seems that she had gone in that place before. But…'_

"Chérie…"

"Huh?" she asked. But no response came. _'Who has said that? Is it just an illusion? Or…real?' _

Who are you?" she asked alarmed. "Who are you? Please show yourself."

But there was still no answer. Sakura shivered. She checked her watch and found out that it's already five. Time flies when you're enjoying yourself. Well, that's how life really is… Sakura started home feeling very contented.

Sakura continued her school days as a normal student. She excels in almost every subject and had made many friends. She still received carved box every week. She also goes to the lake every now and then. She and Tomoyo became as close as possible. Then summer came. The school days ended and the holidays started. Tomoyo had planned to have a vacation with Sakura in a distant place but Sakura can't accept the invitation.

"I'm really sorry, Tomoyo…" Sakura said sadly. "I really can't leave my brother all alone."

"It's okay, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled though sadness showed in her eyes. "I understand. Just enjoy yourself here, okay? I'll bring you lots and lots and lots of cakes and sweets as possible."

"I'll miss you, Tomoyo." They hugged each other.

After Tomoyo had departed, Sakura went to her favorite place in which she had called it, 'Sakura Paradise', and sat beside the lake. She was so deep in her thoughts that she had not sensed someone behind her.

"Chérie..."

Sakura spun around to see who called her, and she was surprised to see the boy with amber eyes in which she had bumped on her second day of school. She smiled unexpectedly. She had yearned to meet him since that day. But luck had eluded her. But now, he's now here with her.

"Can I sit beside you, Chérie?" he asked her. Sakura nodded blushing deeply. She had forgotten how rich and deep and…how gentle his voice is.

"Umm…" she gulped when he sat besides her, gazing gently at her. "It's you, right? I mean…the one who…"

"The one who gives you carved boxes, the one who calls you Chérie the first time you went here? Yes…It's is me," he said gently.

Silence stretched among them. Both of them felt shocked of what they've discovered…Sakura, because of what he admitted and he, because of that, he had suddenly admit himself to her and had finally had the courage to approach and talk to her.

"Did I scare you?" he asked breaking the silence.

"No…It's just that…" _'Just what? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I blush whenever I look at him? I better start a conversation here.'_

"So…umm…can you tell me about yourself?"

"I'm Syaoran Li, a senior high student in our school," he gaze her fondly and took her hand. "I'm also an admirer of yours since...I first laid my eyes on you, Chérie.

"By the way, did you bring the necklace I gave you?" he asked suddenly.

Sakura blushed again at his question and reached in her pocket taking out the necklace and showed it to him. Now she knows why she hadn't put the necklace on when she received it. She wanted him to personally put it on her. _'Like in my dream…'_

He smiled and took the necklace from her hand and undoes the clasp. He stood and kneeled behind her as he gently fastens the necklace on her neck.

"There!" he said enthusiastically. "It really looks good on you, Chérie!"

"Thank you…" Sakura blushed again. "Oh, by the way, why do you call me Chérie? What does it mean?"

The tension ceased between them by the sound of laughter in Syaoran's voice. He gaze deeply in her eyes and asked her blandly, "Do you really want to know, Chérie?"

"Yep…If you don't mind," Sakura said as she stared in his eyes.

"Of course I won't mind!" he laughed again. "But…"

"Hmm?" she asked expectantly.

"But I will not tell you," his eyes smiled on her.

"Why?"

He reached and touched her cheeks gently. "Let's just say…You need to do a little research. If your research is correct, you'll receive a little reward, from yours truly…"

"Reward?" she really wants to blink but she can't bear to take her eyes off him, even just a second.

"Yes…" he answered. He then stood up, took her hand and added, "Can I walk you home?"

"What?!" she stared at around her and saw that it was nearly dark around them. "My brother's gonna kill me!"

He laughed at her exasperated voice and hand in hand, they headed home.

They talked more about themselves on their way. When they arrived at the front door of Sakura's house, Syaoran turned to face her and kissed her on her forehead. Sakura blused deeply by the time he let her go.

"Syaoran, thanks for walking me home…"

"Say it again," he murmured.

"What?" she asked confused. "You mean your name?"

"Yes..."

"Syaoran…" she said. He smiled at her, took her hand and he kissed at the back of it.

"Good night, Chérie," he said softly. "May I visit you again tomorrow and have a walk with me?"

"Umm…Yes, you may," she walked to the door and opened it. "Good night, Syaoran. And thank you for everything."

"So…" an amused voice welcomed her when she closed the door. Immediately, Sakura turned around and came face to face with Touya.

"Is he the one?" he asked while grinning. "Let me guess, it all started in your first day of school, right?"

Sakura started to protest but knowing that kind of look and grin from her brother, she gave up.

"Alright, alright," she said raising both of her hands. "How'd you know?"

"It's so simple. How can I can't observed someone who looks at you all day in school?" his grin widened when he saw her blush. "Let's add those wooden boxes in your room."

"Well, umm," she stammered. "Well, can he visit me tomorrow, big brother?"

"How can I object?" he teased. "You already said yes to him, right?" he sighed. "Well, let's not just stand here. I'm starving!"

Touya had just finished setting the table for three, knowing that Syaoran will arrive that early, when the doorbell rang.

"Good morning," he greeted as he opened the door. "Come in"

Syaoran hesitated before entering. He can really feel Touya's observing gaze on him.

"Good morning, Mr. Ki-"

"Just call me Touya," he said before Syaoran can finish his greeting. "Sakura's still upstairs. That sleepyhead always wakes up late in the morning. If you like to go upstairs to wake her up, you have my permission."

Taouya said before he left Syaoran rooted on the spot to the kitchen.

_I can give you my permission…_Touya had said. Syaoran smiled gently and started to go upstairs and stop on the second door on the left that bore Sakura's name. He knocked before he entered and looked around her room.

The first thing that took his attention is a shelf full of carved wooden boxes he gave to her. He smiled as he stepped closer to the shelf and touched each of the carved boxes he made for her every week. His smile widen when he saw Sakura sound asleep on her bed. He went closer to the bed and gently kissed her forehead.

The moment he straightened, Sakura stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw is the smiling face of Syaoran beside her bed. She closed her eyes in case it's just an illusion or maybe she's just dreaming but when she opened them again, he was still there. _Is it really real?' _she thought.

"Good morning, Chérie," he said gently.

"Syaoran?!" she asked, surprised to see him in her room. "You're so early!"

"Or it is you who are late," he chuckled as he tucked the covers aside and helped her get up. "Touya told me to wake you up so you can be ready for breakfast."

"Will you eat with us?" she asked shyly.

"I've already eaten. But judging by the look given to me by your brother," he just smiled, took her hand and kissed it. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Sakura jerked from her semi-conscious state and started to get ready.

Downstairs, Syaoran sat across Touya at the table and together, they waited for Sakura to come down. They can hear her running here and there as though there's a cat chasing a mouse upstairs.

Touya snorted, "It seems like she's having a race today." He then eyed Syaoran seriously and asked, "How do you really feel about my sister?"

"I had come to love her the first time I saw her, the first time I heard her voice, the first time I smelled her scent, the first time I felt her. I've never felt like this before. It seems that we were drawn to each other, made for each other." Syaoran said with the same seriousness as Touya's.

"I can see it in your eyes, Syaoran," Touya said. "You're really sincere. There's one thing I need to ask you though. Please don't hurt her. She's really sensitive, very. She's scared to get hurt."

"Yes, Touya," Syaoran responded.

"Touya! Is Syaoran really here?" Sakura appeared on the kitchen doorway. She looked around her and spotted Syaoran sitting in the dining table across Touya. "Oh! You're really here! I'm so sorry I'm late…"

She blushed deeply as she walked to them and sat beside Syaoran.

"Well, let's eat!" Taouya said immediately.

* * *

tnx so much for your reviews...it means a lot to me...in improving myself and...everything...especially my grammars...weehee...well,,,here's my latest chap...hope u'll read it...and...don't forget to review this chapter...lots of thankies...chutiéchutéchuté chutiéchié...n___n


	3. Chérie

"Did my brother treat you well?" Sakura asked Syaoran as they sat beside the lake.

"He's not that bad," he gazed at Sakura and saw her disbelieving look. "Well, there's something in his eyes that makes me uncomfortable. He looked at us as though he know something that we don't. Well…that's what big brothers are for!"

"Yeah, you're really right at that!" Sakura pouted beside him. When Syaoran saw it, he stifled a chuckle. She really look funny that way, funny but cute.

Silence stretched between them. The only sounds they can hear are the rhythms of their beating hearts. It seems that their hearts are doing all the talking. No words are needed. Only the music within them mixed with the murmur of the wind, the rippling waters of the lake and the blossoms slowly dancing towards the ground.

"Umm, Syaoran…I did a little research yesterday…Umm…And I found that the word Chérie means…"Darling"…Is it right? Or am I wrong?"

"Yes," he answered and smiled at her gently. He then took her hand and said, "That name really suits you…Chérie Sakura, like these cherry blossoms around us."

"Umm…So, umm…" Sakura stammered. "Ugh! So what's the reward, Syaoran?"

"This…" he said as he brushes his lips on hers.

Sakura gasped.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"It's because," Sakura whispered slowly, her face reddening. "Umm… You-you're my first ki-kiss…"

When Sakura raised her head, she saw Syaoran's eyes slowly warmed and he smiled more gently at her.

"I'm so happy to hear it, Chérie."

So…How's your day?" Touya asked as she entered the house.

Red stains flushed on her cheeks and Sakura smiled guiltily. "It's umm…wonderful."

"Well, you've been missing a lot of your work in this house lately. I guess you need to snap out of your little world first and prepare us some dinner, isn't that okay?" Touya sneered at her reaction and walked into the living room.

"Oh! I better hurry!" Sakura said to herself after hearing those words. Sakura hurriedly took off her shoes and run towards the kitchen. But before she reached it, she accidentally tripped on her own feet and fell.

"Ouch!" Touya heard Sakura said and he shook his head worriedly. "You better keep your head on the ground, my little sister. You'll never know what'll happen in the future."

That night, Sakura again dreamt her dream that she dreamed in her first night in this town. But this time, she can really feel the warmth of his touch and kisses. She can hear the deepness of his voice when he talks, and the silent beating of his heart. But still, she can't see his face…Who is he, really? Please let me know…Please…I want to know…

Everyday, Syaoran always visits her home and take her to a walk to their favorite place. Everyday, they talk more of each other and learned more of each other. Everyday, their love for each other grew stronger and stronger. Everyday's always pleasant for them both as long as the see each other. Until one day…

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. They were sitting together, as usual, beside the lake. '_Syaoran's not on his usual self' _Sakura thought. _'I wonder what's wrong…'_

"Is there something wrong?"

Instantly, Syaoran turned to her and hugged her tightly. "Sakura, please listen to me…I love you so much, Chérie!" he said as he hugged her even more.

"Hey, Syaoran?" she asked, surprised. "What's the matter?"

"Please listen to me and don't make any interruptions. I love you so much, Chérie, that it hurts for me so much to leave you," he eyed her expression and continued. "Chérie, I'm leaving this afternoon. I'm going away, to study in college. I insist on not coming but, I have no choice! Promise me, Chérie. Please wait for me…I'll be back. In five years, we will meet again here, in our very special place, at two p.m. And we will know what will be the answer for our love."

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered as tears flow down on her cheeks. "You're really leaving? But…it's my birthday on Saturday."

"Fate, Chérie…"

"Fate?"

"Yes. Believe in it and we will meet again. No matter where we are or what we do…or whom we are with. Believe in it, Chérie…I love you so much."

"I'll believe that fate will bring us back together. I love you, too, Syaoran."

_That night, Sakura cried softly in her sleep. She again dreamt the boy but, she can't feel any warmth from him, she can't hear any word from him. The shadow on his face grew darker…Why oh, why?_

_

* * *

_

_em really not so confident in this story of mine...this "boy in my dreams"...it's because i just wrote it overnight when i was still in 3rd year high school...plus this is my very first story...there are still so many things that i still need to learn...my grammars and everything...but still...i love diz story.....____

_by the way...hope you'll still continue on reading...i think...i'll post the last chap next...week or next day (i'm still typing it)...oh! and don't forget to review...to give me moral support in writing...weehee...lots of thankies!!!n___n_

_another thing...thanks zo much for your reviews!!!!!thankz and thanks and thankz!!!!!n___n  
_


	4. I love him!

"Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered silently. It's Saturday, Sakura's birthday. She had arrived the day before.

Sakura's still daze since the day Syaoran left. She had done nothing, refused to eat anything and even didn't speak with anyone with her.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo again whispered. "Please-"

But her words were cut off by the sound of the doorbell below. With a worried glance, Tomoyo fled downstairs to answer it. Touya's on his part-time that day. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find a white puppy, beside it, was a seemingly familiar carved box. After closing the door behind her, she immediately brought the puppy and the box upstairs to Sakura's room.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said uneasily. "Sakura, there's something for you."

Sakura slowly sat on her bed and looked at what Tomoyo is holding.

Encouraged, Tomoyo added, "Sakura, maybe, these came from…Syaoran."

"Syaoran?" Sakura spoke at last and stretched out her arms towards the puppy.

"Here." Tomoyo smiled, handed the puppy to Sakura and sat beside her. "Take a look at this puppy! Isn't it cute? I wonder what its name is."

Sakura gently smiled at the puppy and asked softly. "May I have the box, Tomoyo?"

"Here…"

As Sakura slowly opens the box, she found a note in it. She took it and read, "Chérie, please be storng. Remember my love for you. Feel it and used it as your strength to face each day without me by your side. I love you very much, Chérie. Please wait for me. I'll be back. We will meet again after five years at 5pm in our cherry paradise. I'll wait for you there no matter how long. By the way, Happy Birthday to you, Chérie! That puppy is my gift for you. It will stay by your side and will keep you company whenever you feel lonely. Take care of her, our baby. Love you, Syaoran."

By the time Sakura finished reading the letter, she was already bursting into tears. As she slowly plased the letter back in the box, she noticed a dog collar inside. She held it in front of her to read the tag. It says, CHERRY… She gently tied the collar on the puppy's neck and hugged it until her tears subsided.

_I will be strong, _she thought. _I will wait for you, Syaoran. I'll love you and wait for you no matter how long it will take._

It's their graduation day! At last! One year came and went. There's only four years left to wait.

"Ahh! Free at last!" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura as they went home after school.

"Don't be so sure," Touya said. "There's still college waiting for you."

"Ugh!" Sakura said. "Anyway Touya, is there a feast waiting for us at home?"

"Let me see..." Touya suddenly grinned. "Well, there's a little bit of dog food for you hidden in the cabinet. I think it will be enough for you."

"That's gross!" Sakura cried disgustedly.

"Hey, hurry up bigmouth!" Touya said as he slowly opened the door beckoning them inside. "See what's in store for you."

"Wow!!!" both Tomoyo and Sakura exclaimed. There really is a feast waiting for them.

As Sakura stepped inside the house, a white fur immediately runs and jumps towards her.

"Cherry!" Sakura said scooping the dog into her arms. "Have you missed me?"

A bark and a lick on her face was the answer of the dog.

Touya smiled at the scene and then said, "Well, what are we waiting for? I thought you were hungry?"

"Sakura..." Touya called her as she slowly drifted on the stairs with Cherry trailing behind her. Tomoyo has left earlier. There was also a feast waiting for her in her house.

"What is it, Touya?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Well, I just want to tell you that…we're leaving…in a week. No more buts," Touya eyed Sakura's shocked face. "I'm really sorry, Sakura. I also don't want to leave this town, but, we need to…"

"Oh, Tomoyo! I really don't want to leave! I promised Syaoran that I will wait for him. That we will meet again in four years time," Sakura cried as they wait for their departure.

"Don't cry Sakura," Tomoyo said. "You will meet again, I'm sure of it."

"I'll pray with all my heart that we will meet, Tomoyo," Sakura sniffed and tried her best to smile at Tomoyo. "By the way, what is fate, Tomoyo?"

"Fate is a building bridge of chance for two people destined for each other to meet," Tomoyo said gently. "Wherever they are, whatever they are doing, or whoever they are with. Just believe in it, Sakura, and you and Syaoran will meet again."

"I'll really, really believe in fate," Sakura said indignantly. "Oh no! It's our call! Please stay in touch with me always, Tomoyo. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara, Sakura," she whispered, watching Sakura faded from view.

Five years have passed by. Syaoran sat beside the lake waiting for Sakura. Many things have happened. Many things have changed. Yet, his love for Sakura did not falter. He came as he promised. He will wait for her. He will wait…But, Sakura didn't come, so as the next day and the day after it. She didn't arrive as he thought she would.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried waving to a woman with brown, shoulder-length hair.

"It's so nice to meet you, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled as she watches the woman seat in front of her.

"Yep!" Sakura said. "It's been eight years since we last meet. You've changed a lot!"

"And so are you, Sakura," Tomoyo nodded. "You're way cuter than before."

Sakura laughed at what Tomoyo said. "So how are you? Ad so is Eriol? You're going to introduce him to me, right? I wonder what he really looks like."

"I already told you!" Tomoyo said. "Anyway, if you really want to know, let me tell you again. He's cute and so mature and so nice and-"

"Yeah, right!" Sakura laughed again. "I already heard it for thousand and eighty times."

"Let's make it a thousand and eighty-one," Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol told me that he's going to bring a companion. We're going to have a double date!"

"Hey! Wait there!" Sakura said holding up both of her hands. "No chance, Tomoyo! I'm already taken."

Tomoyo smiled. "Yes, I know that Syaoran's still the one inside your very cute little heart. But, Sakura, why didn't you go to meet him? It's your only chance to meet again."

"I don't know, Tomoyo," Sakura said uncertainly. "I cannot bear to learn that, maybe, he had already fund someone else. We've lost contact for more than five years."

Tomoyo just sighed at Sakura's expression. She was about to say something to her when someone caught her attention.

"They're here!" Tomoyo cried as she immediately stood and went to hug Eriol.

Sakura turned to see Erol and suddenly, her eyes met with-

"Syaoran…" she whispered. She felt tears flow down on her cheeks. She tried to stand up but she was imprisoned by his silent gaze. She then just waited until Syaoran walked slowly towards her. Their eyes locked with each other. They cannot bear to blink nor to turn away in case each of them will disappear I they do so. The moment he sat down beside her, their hands lock with each other, afraid of letting each other go, unable to let each other go again…

"Sakura, meet Eriol and…" Tomoyo's voice drifted away as she stared wide-eyed at Syaoran, then to Sakura. Then she gently smiled.

"I'm so happy so happy we meet each other again, Syaoran," Sakura said as she leaned on him. They were sitting beside the lake under the soft glow from the moon, petals of cherry blossoms falling down from the trees around them.

"Me too, Chérie. I love you so much, my darling Sakura," he whispered in her ears. "I'll never ;eave you again. I'll forever be with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise…"

That night, as Sakura slept, she again dreamed the boy. But this time, his face is clear. She can feel his warmth, hear his voice clearly and touch him. They're sitting so close together beside a lake under the moonlight with cherry blossom petals dancing around them. The breeze softly blew around them carrying the scents from the flowers.

_I love him very much, _Sakura smiled contentedly, enjoying the feeling. _And now, I know who he is…He's the love of my life, Syaoran…"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**FIN**__…1:47am_

_

* * *

_

_wee!!!!em really sorry that i didn't update this story for...ummm....a week....my flash drive was stolen...all of my stories were in there...that's why...huhuhu...anyway...here's the last chapter of my story...hopw u'll like it...read and reaview please...lots of thankies.....n___n  
_


End file.
